


A World Mirrored

by 5TERMINA5



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Crossover, Confusion, Crossover, Don't Judge, Especially when they have unusual tendencies, Everyone gangsta until their mirror selves gang up on them, Everyone's just confused, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, Kirby Star Allies Spoilers, Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror | Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Meeting Yourself Is Weird, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Strange Narration, This is Kirby we're talking about, Unreliable Narrator, What Have I Done, Will add tags as I go, a lot of it, i mean duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TERMINA5/pseuds/5TERMINA5
Summary: Life is unusual for the residents of a certain town, what with all the spontaneous monsters under the command of their own king to fight the Star Warrior known as Kirby.It couldn't possibly get worse, they thought.Before some some mirror came out of nowhere, bringing with them both shadowy troublemakers, and later a random group of unlikely friends known as the Star Allies, that is....Give them a break.(An Anime/Game crossover heavily focused on the Mirror World.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old fic I started writing a few months ago (but took a break of writing from for reasons) and I've only got 5 chapters written so far. Expect long wait periods per update, especially since what's happening right now in the world.

Darkness. That’s all you’d think the opposite would be, right? The contrast to light is dark, isn’t it? Well, true. But every world has a shade of grey. Even the universe containing the Dreamland we know and love, what with the star-destroying gods and their ritual cults. Although, yes, our favourite puffball saved the world from these things, they still existed nonetheless, thus proving my point. Since there was not all white there, there would not be all black here, right? So, of course, there would be more than darkness. Including a whole world, undiscovered and hidden to most fools looking for it in random hopes, led by the worthless myths that the other searchers tell. 

One myth, however, we can confirm is true: this world is real. It’s an actual place, something that houses citizens of that land. The dimensional object that links our world to that one- a golden, mystical mirror- was deemed a special and hunted artefact, due to the misconception that it could grant wishes. 

Of course, only an oblivious fool would take the corrupted object, thinking that it was normal. Luckily, this has never happened in history before. 

…What, am I wrong? I guess so. Hm… Well, that would not be surprising, considering the amount of deceptive people these days- 

_________ 

_“Ah, young prince! What brings you here today?”_

__

_“I-I’m looking for a gift for Sectonia, would you happen to have anything, er… fit for a queen, I guess? It’s her coronation on Sunday, and… heh…”_

____

_Laughter._

_____ _

_“Oh, don’t worry! I’m sure I have something that somebody like her will love! Just wait a moment…”_

______ _ _

_“Huh?”_

_______ _ _ _

_The shopkeeper pulled out a golden mirror from the back of the shop._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Don’t you think she’ll like it? After all, she’s going to need it, becoming a queen soon! Plus, just for you: I’ll put it on sale! Only 150 coins compared to its normal price of 200!”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh, it’s perfect! Thank you so much!”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taranza put the money on the counter and grabbed the mirror, taking off in a hurry, leaving the shopkeeper to his own devices, counting up their money before laughing._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“…heh. Fool. What a fantastic deal! Pff…”_

________________

_____ _

_______ 

_____ _

___  
_  
_  
_

Ah, yes, I… see what you meant. I’ll have to write that one down in the books. In the meantime, however… just have this, hmm? Perhaps it will satisfy your ever-growing hunger for more. After all, why else would you keep coming back to this place? There aren’t any new announced games, apart from the idea of Kirby Air Ride 2… 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

… 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I suppose that’s a good enough reason… 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

… 

________________

_____ _

________ 

_____ _

___  
_  
_  
_

________________

_____ _

**Floralia**

_____ _

_Shortly after the events of Kirby: Triple Deluxe_

_____ _

__  
_  
_

Silence. It was expected, after all. It was night-time, wasn’t it? But, well, nobody was inside the great castle above the clouds anyways- since the citizens of Floralia had moved out to go down to Dreamland with their hero, Kirby, after the whole ‘dreamstalk-and-evil-queen-flower-thingy’ happened. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It would be hard to live in a place where you couldn’t go five minutes without bumping into vines or finding flowers all over your room, after all. Even if it wasn’t their fault, nobody likes a… particularly painful reminder. So, they left Floralia, Kirby and his friends obviously accepting, excited. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As a result of that, it was easy for random wanderers to walk along freely, with nobody to stop them or even give a nice friendly ‘Hello’. Not that that’s what they would do, by any means. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That, of course, easily included this unusually odd stranger, dashing past the tall, draping Floralia banners and roughing up the carpet, doing as they pleased. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nobody was there to stop them as they scoured the halls, desks, rooms, practically trashing everything they could find as they ran to a room with a particularly large door, slamming open the doors. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This room was, in fact, the late Queen’s room, but the stranger held no interest in the many diaries on the desk, the grand bed, nor the fancy jewellery, and headed straight for the golden mirror covered in dust and cobwebs. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This better be worth something and not just be another waste of time…” they grumbled, holding the artefact, making sure not to look into the glass as they went on a mad dash for one of the darkened walls next to a moonlit window, running into the darkness- 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

… 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh, where did they go? 

________________

_____ _

_______ 

_____ _

___  
_  
_  
_

“Okay, step one is complete, time for step two… now where would be a good place to…” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The person sighed, holding the mirror under one arm, putting a hand on their forehead as they looked up at the night sky, seemingly having teleported from where they had been not even a minute earlier. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Somehow, even outside, they were still cloaked in the same darkness they had been in the castle. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then they sighed. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“…Ugh, is it SO simple that I really just have to…” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their silhouette flickered and disappeared, almost seemingly like a glitch, but returned a few seconds later, the mirror now gone, relief in its place. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“…There, although that really took minimal effort, it should be good for now, at least, until I can…” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The figure clutched their head and teleported again, out of sight, out of mind. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The vast lands of Dreamland looked so quiet and peaceful, silent compared to when there were the usual monstrosities, demon gods, and the related like terrorizing it. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Except, it had never quite been that way. Not that chaotic. Not in this version, at the very least. Exactly why it made a perfect hiding spot, hm? 

________________

_____ _

________ 

_____ _

___  
_  
_  
_

Finally, the mirror was hidden. It would not be used ever again, neither for evil nor for good intentions. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was safe where it was, where random prying eyes and grabby hands would never find it ever again. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…Right? 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“W-Woah! What is that? Hey, Kirby, over here! Come check this out!”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…Or maybe not so much. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ori, why can’t you do your stupid job right for once?_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1

Before the whole ‘Somebody just stole the Dimensional Mirror from Floralia’ thing, it was a beautiful (and… mostly quiet) day outside in Dreamland. 

Gardeners were taking care of their flowers, birds were singing in Whispy Woods… all in all, it was nice and peaceful. 

The kids were playing games of catch and soccer, apart from Tiff, who had to constantly make sure that Kirby wasn’t accidentally trampled on. After all, Kirby was practically just another ball to them. A pink, poyo-ing ball. Who just so happened to be a Star Warrior. Fate is cruel, isn’t it? 

Well, as I had said earlier, it was a nice day out. So, it made sense why they were playing, Kirby included, just not in the way that he would have hoped. 

Unfortunately for him, Kirby wasn’t very good at not being a ball like he was supposed to be, the kids kicking him around despite the Star Warrior’s and Tiff’s obvious complaints. 

“Hey! Knock it off! Can’t you see that Kirby’s upset?” 

“Poyo…” 

Tuff looked down at the puffball, who was spinning around on the spot, dizzy. 

“Doesn’t look like he minds very much to me, he’s just saying what he always says,” He said, picking Kirby up and looking at him from different angles before putting him back down. 

Tiff sighed, looking down but then looking back up again just to see Spikehead kick Kirby into the nearby Whispy Woods… despite the lack of having proper legs. 

“What are you- HEY!” 

This promptly led off to Tiff running to find (or, most likely, save) Kirby from whatever dangers might be over there. 

Meanwhile, the others looked at Spikehead, who just shrugged at them. 

“What? It sounded cooler in my head!” 

Tuff sighed and ran off with Tiff. 

_______ 

Kirby opened his eyes, shaking his puffy body as he became aware of his green surroundings. 

“Poyo…?” He asked himself, getting up and moving around a bit. 

When he realized nobody was nearby, he immediately became concerned. What had happened? 

Then, he remembered. The Cappy kids were playing, he had gotten kicked… 

Why were people always so reckless like that anyways? It’s not my problem, but it’s very curious. Oh well. 

Kirby then noticed a large stone structure that he could have sworn was not there before this day. Although things like that don’t just suddenly appear out of nowhere… right? 

And then, like the curious Star Warrior he was, went to investigate. 

The ruins, covered by the shade of the forest that it was under, were dark and gloomy. Although those are boring, typical stereotypes, they are accurate in this case. 

Kirby cautiously walked inside the ruins, taking a good look around. In all honesty, despite being dark and having a depressing atmosphere, they looked quite new, with none of the usual moss or cobwebs anywhere in sight. 

One of the most standoffish curiosities was an object covered in a white sheet, with a note posted onto it that read- 

‘Hey! If you’re reading this, don’t touch the thing under the sheet! Just. Don’t risk it, okay? 

-Ori.’ 

That was a terrible attempt at trying to hide it the contents, really. Kirby thought so too, struggling to pry off the cloak. Sadly for him, he wasn’t even near tall enough. 

“Kirby? Kirby!” 

Tiff and Tuff rushed to Kirby, the former worried while the latter stood there smug. 

“See, sis? I told you that he’d only be in the cool places like this. I mean, the rest of the forest is boring, who would come here for fun?” 

Tiff rolled her eyes at her sibling as she picked Kirby up, who kept gesturing at the hidden object longingly. 

“Huh? What is it, Kirby?” Said puffball simply pouted in her arms, yet the mood quickly changed as Tiff noticed the fabric and the note. 

“Kirby, I really don’t think we should touch that…” She said, quickly reading the note that the mirror thief had left. Yet the other two in the room were not convinced. 

“Oh come on! It’s not like there’s going to be a demon beast under there, jeez! They don’t spawn from random objects, and I don’t see Dedede anywhere around here!” Tuff whined, Kirby nodding his body. 

Tiff sighed. “Let’s just go home, I don’t really like this place or the vibes it’s giving me…” 

Tuff crossed his arms before looking down at Kirby. “Well, what do you say?” 

Kirby looked a bit guilty, and started walking off with Tiff, leaving her brother. 

He shrugged, and threw the sheet down while the others were walking off. 

“W-Woah! What is that? Hey, Kirby, over here! Come check this out!” 

At this exclamation, Kirby ran back, and Tiff sighed once again, tired of all of this, but all of their excitement and exhaustion was replaced with curiosity soon enough. 

“A mirror? But what’s so bad about a mirror? It’s not like it could hurt us or anything, right?” Tiff asked herself. 

The other two shrugged in response, and Tuff made a proposal. 

“Hey, why don’t we take it with us and find out!” 

This suggestion was almost instantly rejected, apparently too risky, or dangerous, since they did not know anything to do with what could possibly happen. 

Well, Kirby, curious as ever, took it anyways, running off with it cheekily. Because that Star Warrior did whatever he wanted, and nobody could stop him. 

I mean, if he wanted to have a piece of cake, he would do whatever it took to get it back. Including destroying a dark god that was so powerful it had to be sealed away. My point is, Kirby is unstoppable. 

“Wh-Kirby! Put that back!” 

“Poyo poy po yo poy~!” Kirby retaliated, which translated to something along the lines of ‘You’ll never catch me~!’, though the others couldn’t understand him. 

The puffball then ran straight out of the ruins, the Cappy children close behind. 

It was all just play, though, right? Or at least, he thought so. 

However, the great fun was quickly ended when the mirror-carrying Kirby bumped into someone. 

Someone who was really not happy to see him. 

“Heheheh! Well what do we have here?” The penguin king blurted out at them. 

Oops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirby, don’t you know that it’s bad to not look where you’re going? Especially when you’re carrying a very fragile, dangerous mirror?   
> ...Guess not.


	3. Chapter 2

Kirby gulped as the shadow of King Dedede loomed over him, lightly sweating and trembling, giving out a light ‘poyo…’ of fear. It was the type of sound that would most likely translate to “I’m sorry…” or maybe even “Leave me alone!” 

Of course, even if he had understood, the greedy, gluttonous king wouldn’t have cared even a bit for the small, adorable pink star warrior. 

“Aw, Kirbeh, a present, for me? Ya shouldn’t have!” With that, Dedede hastily snatched the intricate golden mirror straight out of Kirby’s hands, causing him to whine, upset that this trinket had been taken away from him. 

It was about this time that Tiff and Tuff finally caught up to Kirby, panting heavily and out-of-breath as Tiff just barely managed to speak, wincing. “Hey! You better leave Kirby alone, or… or…” 

The king smiled at the Cappy, before laughing and pointing at her jokingly. “Hah! Girlie, you got nothin’ on me! I’m the royalty here, and that means I can do whatever I want!” 

That’s not exactly true, and I’m sure that Tiff agrees with me on that. Even if you are royalty, it’s still pretty rude to do… actually everything you’ve done since Kirby’s arrived in this variant of Dreamland. Oh well, I suppose it doesn’t matter too much anyways… 

Well, never mind that, I tend to ramble a bit sometimes. So, back on target. 

King Dedede looked at the ancient golden mirror in his hands before smirking at them and walking off into the distance to his castle, paying them no mind as they scrambled after him, but eventually giving up after not very long. 

Unable to stop the greedy king from walking off, Tiff comforted Kirby as he pouted, picking him up and gently stroking his puffy pink body as Tuff crossed his arms. 

“That rotten Dedede! We gotta go after him!” he huffed angrily, fists clenching as he stomped the grass underneath him. 

Tiff sighed, placing a hand on her angry brother’s shoulder. “There’s no point… I’m sure that odd mirror isn’t that important… plus, all we can do now is wait and just hope for the best!” 

With that ever-so-slightly motivational speech, the trio walked off slowly down the rolling bright green hills into the lively Cappy Town to get on with the rest of their day. 

Little did they know what would happen soon after… 

_______ 

Meanwhile, in Castle Dedede, all off the Waddle Dees were hurriedly preparing for dinner, flailing about as Captain Waddle Doo waved about his sword, yelling orders faster than the Dees could perform the tasks that he commanded for them to do. 

It was about this time that the King, accompanied by his snooty right-hand man, Escargoon, made their way into the throne room, the latter lightly sweating from all of the running around he had been doing, having to get the castle ready for dinner as well. 

With a swift motion of his smooth gloved hands, the access code to the NME transporter was entered, and said monster transporter (along with a giant television-thing to communicate with the inhabitants of the NME base and some flashy lights for effect) appeared just then, rising out of the floor area with the king’s symbol on it. 

The black screen then flickered to life, showing the politely blue-suited form of the NME salesman, always a bit too eccentric and constantly ready to greet them. 

“Well, hello there, triple D! How’re you feeling today?” He said conversationally. 

In response, Dedede gave out a small and chirpy laugh. “I’m feelin’ fine and ready to beat that Kirbeh!” 

The man on the screen smiled, reflecting the mood of his customer and moving ever so slightly closer to the camera, pointing a finger at the king through the screen, and then moving back after he spoke. 

“Good, good! I’m really very glad that you’re ready, because we’ve got something special whipped up just for you! It’s-” 

He was cut off by a silent, hurrying waddle dee in the background, carrying a certain golden mirror that Dedede had stolen from the Cappies. 

The impatient king crossed his arms. “Yes? What is it? Go on!” 

For once, the normally stoic and always-grinning salesman flinched, jerking back a tiny bit. 

“Er… where, by chance, did you happen to get that, ah, extraordinarily fabulous mirror?” 

The waddle dee stopped in place and put down the mirror, tilting their head as Dedede turned around to look at the confused little dee. 

“What, that ol’ thing? I took it from Kirbeh and his lil’ Cappy children friends! Why?” The king said, pointing at it accusingly. 

His listener looked off to the side for a moment, before looking back at the king with a slightly distressed expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry to have wasted your time, your majesty, but I’m afraid that I might just have to go. It was a pleasure talking to you, and we can always do business again later, but goodbye for now!” 

With that, the screen turned to black, and almost immediately the king began throwing protests at it. 

“Hey! Come back here! I’m not done with you yet! I still need my monster!” He had fumed, pointing a finger at it in frustration as he huffed. 

There was, of course, no reaction from the blank screen. 

_______ 

In the base of Nightmare Enterprises, a slightly nervous Customer Service swivelled his chair so that he was facing what used to be directly behind him, talking to what seemed to be nothing but a shadow at an oblivious first glance. 

“Did you hear that, boss?” 

Although not within complete view range, Nightmare smiled. 

“Yes, I did… it seems that, somehow, our little hiding friends managed to sneak the Dimension Mirror out of our grasp and into Dreamland…” 

He laughed, which was a horrible, grating sound that sent shivers down Customer Service’s spine. 

“We can let them have their fun for now… but right when everything seems the brightest, we’ll crush their dreams and bring them into despair!” 

He paused a quick moment for dramatic effect, lowering his voice down to a whisper. 

**“And nobody in this pathetic galaxy can stop us.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. That just happened. Now, here is where the story REALLY begins. For confirmation, this story takes place very early on in the series, so all of the special ‘Star Warrior Stuff’ would be new to the residents of this Dreamland.  
> Well, until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Just because Dedede was monster-less didn’t mean that he didn’t have some sort of way to deal with Kirby. Demon beasts may have been more effective than what he was about to do, but it wasn’t necessary to both get rid of and pummel the pink puffy star warrior. 

When he was done with Kirby, he would see that you can’t just defy the king and get away with it! 

He got up and walked to a nearby hallway, where Captain Waddle Doo and Escargoon were quickly finishing up their preparations for dinner, before lightly tapping the latter on the shoulder. 

Dedede put his hands on his hips, and smirked down at him, turning around and gesturing for him to follow the king. “Hey! Escargoon! Come on, it’s time to finally take on that there Kirby myself.” 

The snail gave out a brief startled ‘Oh!’ before making his way toward the two’s current destination, but the king quickly stopped after a bit. 

“Hm… Escargoon? Make sure to grab that weird mirror while I’m getting ready for the fight tomorrow, will ya? That NME guy seemed to think that it was special or sumthin’, heh!” 

Escargoon nodded quickly and ran off, not wanting to get hit on the head yet again. 

With that, almost everything was ready for tomorrow. 

Hopefully this time, he could finally beat Kirby- by himself. 

_______ 

The next day was just like any other- the Cappies had mostly forgotten the events of the previous, although it was unusual for them how there wasn’t yet another demon beast like usual. 

It’s sad when that is a decent excuse to be suspicious of what would happen this day. Although, those who were had every right to be, with all this monster chaos and such. 

Kirby was sleeping in the tree next that the Cappies had constructed for him when the constantly angry yellow bird Tokkori came out of said house, grumbling to himself as he flew up to the puffball before harshly poking the star warrior right in between the eyes. 

Now startled, awake, and most importantly, whining and upset, Kirby looked up at Tokkori, giving out some “Poyo poyo!”-s in unsatisfaction and complaint due to this sudden interruption of his peaceful rest. 

The annoying bird glared at the star warrior, squawking as Kirby rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Kirby! Finally! Come on! Everybody’s waiting for you in the main square of Cappy Town!” 

With that, Tokkori pushed Kirby right off, and he yelped as he fell down onto the floor, now both tired, dizzy, and overall just having a really terrible morning. 

Spitting leaves and dirt out of his mouth (thus ruining his appetite), Kirby rushed over to the nearby town, getting nudged and urged on as he sprinted over the hills. 

Tiff had just been asking Chief Bookem what all of the commotion was about-what with literally all the Cappies gathered around the town square- when the hero everybody had been waiting for rolled in, the girl blinking in surprise as Kirby bumped straight into her feet. 

The star warrior gave out a semi-weak ‘Poyo’ as he looked around, just as confused as what was happening as Tiff. 

“Poyo? Poyo poy poyo?” 

Although the Cappy girl had no idea what the puffball was saying, she got the message, shrugging. “I have no idea, Kirby…” 

However, the question of why everyone was around here in this particular spot was quickly answered when a fancy gold and red car came around the nearby curve in the road, stopping right in front of the duo. 

The royally dressed King Dedede opened the door, and easily hopped out of the vehicle as the curious and excited townspeople’s attention shifted to him. 

He smirked. “Ladies and gentlemen! Today you’re gonna witness the battle of the century!” This, of course, led the Cappies astir, mumbling and discussing with each other what they thought would happen. 

“Heheheh! Well, that’s ‘cause, today, I’m going to finally beat Kirby! Myself!” This gained a little shock from the villagers, Tiff and Kirby included. 

“What? There’s no way he’s actually going to fight you himself! He probably has a demon beast or something hiding around here!” Tiff complained somewhat privately to Kirby. 

Escargoon, who had just gotten out of the vehicle he and the king had arrived in, scoffed. “Yeah, well, you better believe it when you’re squashed into a little pink pancake!” 

The snail laughed, the small star warrior slightly whimpering in Tiff’s arms, letting out a few small sounds of discomfort as Dedede began approaching. 

“Heheheh! That’s right! We’re going to fight; right here and now! Plus, if you win, you get that weird mirror you found back!” Of course, he normally wouldn’t give something like that away, but that guy from NME didn’t seem to be fond of it, so there was no reason for him not too, really… 

The Cappy girl bit her lip as Kirby determinedly nodded, ready to fight- obviously, it wouldn’t be that hard to beat him, so why not? 

Kirby walked-waddled towards the king, ready as the puffball ever would be. 

Well, that would quickly be short-lived when the penguin hastily slammed his hammer down where Kirby had just been moments earlier, before he had instantly dodged, attempting to maneuver himself around the many strikes that had been made at him. 

It really didn’t take that long for the star warrior to decide to inhale the weapon that was being used against him, and so he did. The little wooden mallet was nothing against the power of the pink puff, sucked straight into his body, which was then absorbed, giving him the Hammer ability, and rendering the penguin king defenceless. 

Of course, the instant Dedede had challenged Kirby, he had already lost. After all, it would be proven in the future that nothing, absolutely NOTHING, could defeat that tough creampuff. 

Now having the upper hand (even though he technically always did), the pink ball slammed his hammer into both the king and Escargoon, sending them both flying off over the distance to find their way back later. 

The Cappies cheered, and Tiff smiled at the hero. 

“You did it!” She exclaimed happily, excited for her little friend. 

However, as everyone calmed down, Kirby noticed something shimmering in the back of the car that Dedede and Escargoon had been in. 

The golden mirror that they had found the previous day was simply sitting there, almost begging to be reclaimed by him. 

He decided to do so, (waddling? Walking? It’s never really been properly explained how their species moves, hm…) moving towards it, Tiff turning around from her conversation with the chief of police. 

“Huh? Kirby? What’re you doing- Oh! That’s the mirror from yesterday, isn’t it?” 

Kirby smiled, nodding as the Cappy picked it up, setting it down in front of him as the puffball walked closer, his pink stubby arm touching the surface of the mirror. 

What none of them had expected, however, was for the glass to ripple, the surface of the mirror becoming distorted as it glowed, everybody in the nearby vicinity shielding their eyes from the bright light that had emanated from it. 

When the light had cleared and they opened their eyes again, it took but a mere look at the grey and black duo and a single sentence from the Pengu on the right to startle them. 

**“…Where the hell ARE we?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is most likely the actual actual true start of the story, introducing some of the main characters- Shadow Kirby and Shadow Dedede! Of course, in this story I’m going to refer to Shadow Kirby as Mirror Kirby, because having two Shadow-s just feels wrong…


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I had already pre-written, so from now on, expect way... _way..._ longer updates!

The newly arrived duo looked around in what could only be described as pretty heavy and clear confusion, which happened to also be the emotion that everybody else near that area was feeling. 

After all, these were two people that looked very similar to ones that they already knew, and one of the originals had done their equivalent of an excited squeal, immediately running towards their dark version in wonder and curiosity. 

Mirror Kirby took a step back as his counterpart leapt forward to embrace him, not wanting anything to do with them- at least, not yet, letting out a stream of words in Poyoese, which I should most likely not translate for the sake of everyone. 

Meanwhile, the Cappies had simply watched in awe and a hint of wonder as the one of the Kirbies chased the other, while the dark version of Dedede just watched, crossing his arms at the grey puffball’s misfortune, yet not making any moves to stop them. 

Tiff turned to the left to talk to her father, Sir Ebrum, biting her lip as she spoke to him nervously. 

“W-well... what are we going to do now? I mean, we can’t just leave them here, but...” Of course, she was very right- it was both morally wrong, and plus, they didn’t know if they would willingly cause any sort of havoc or chaos- which would not be very favourable for them. 

Just like all the other citizens, the man had absolutely no clue. Thus, they really didn’t have much of a choice but to sit there and watch as everything did unfold, slowly revealing more about themselves. 

Kirby, of course, was having the time of his life, as he had finally managed to pin down his counterpart and was now surrounding him with endless hugs, much to the other’s discomfort. 

Sighing, Shadow Dedede picked up the pink star warrior, walking to a fair distance away, before lightly petting him and plopping him back down carefully. 

The puffball, well, didn’t care at all, running all the way back as the pengi groaned, ever so slightly tired of these happy little shenanigans with his friend and their counterpart. 

Tiff blinked at this series of random events. 

“Well, I guess they don’t seem so bad...” She then looked down at her feet, where Kirby looked at her, giving the young girl puppy dog eyes. 

She held her breath at the cute gesture, eventually having to give in to the adorableness of the eyes which sparkled, reflecting stars off of them. I think adorableness is a word. I’m not exactly sure, since I’m not the best with words, believe me. 

Oh, nevermind. 

The Cappy sighed at Kirby tiredly. “Alright then... we can try and help or something, but no guarantees...” 

The Star Warrior gave out a happy-sounding ‘Poyo!’, running off to his ‘new friends’ and tugging them away from their peaceful conversation to play with him. 

Yet, it was about at this time that Escargoon and King Dedede had managed to drag their upset butts into the vicinity, whining and grumbling as an aftereffect of the battle that had taken place just a little bit earlier in the day. 

Walking up the hill, it took a little while for them to notice the new duo that hadn’t been there the last time they were here, but when they finally bothered to, they had almost the exact meaning of a freak-out. 

The Cappies watched somewhat smugly as their king and his right-hand panicked, very confused. 

“What the... w-who are you, ya, uh, dark weirdoes! You, uh... impastas!” 

Escargoon sighed. “Imposters, Sire.” The only thing this was met with was an “that’s what I said!” from the king. 

The insult, of course, had very little effect on the two mirror versions, apart from the halt in their small, somewhat enjoyable activities to look at them and giving them their full and sole point of attention. 

The mirror version of Kirby walked up to Dedede, looking at him slightly irritated before giving out an impromptu, barely threatening growl at him in retort. 

Shadow Dedede sighed, and spoke for the first time today. 

“No, no, no, let me show you how to do it Mirror, just watch and learn.” He cleared his throat and stepped closer to his counterpart, leaning over him with his very small height advantage and smiling widely with his glowing white eyes. 

“Listen here you arrogant brat, just because you’re the king of this tiny village here doesn’t mean that you can boss around your superiors. That’s right, _superiors,_ ‘cuz you and your sad excuse for an escargot can’t do anything to save your sorry life. There ain’t no damn point to what you’re doing, so shut up and go the hell away. Alright?” 

Mirror whined at this, not wanting any violence despite that being awfully commonly occurring in their dimension. Shadow looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? Don’t like it?” 

His counterpart and Escargoon certainly didn’t, both of them easily scared on a whim- after all, even fake sheet ghosts would have scared them both right out of their skin and chilled them down to the bone, so this was certainly... _something_ to them. 

They backed away, slightly nervous due to the proclamation- just as they should be, dwellers of the Mirror World are often not very merciful, trust me, I would know. 

...No, you don’t get to talk to me, and no, you don’t get to know anything about me... Yet. 

“W-Well! That sounds mighty fine to me! Lemme just go, eheh, get... My hat! Yeah! I must’ve left it back at the castle! Eheh...” He spat out while chuckling fretfully, rubbing the back of his head. 

...Of course, as expected, this wasn’t the truth, and moreover simply an excuse to get away from the unwanted situation. 

One would not expect more from a man like him. 

The surrounding townsfolk gazed at Shadow and Mirror, slightly surprised by this. The former sighed. 

“...Was there something else I should’ve done instead? I honestly don’t see you doing any better.” 

Everybody just looked at each other with an exhausted expression. 

Oh boy, this was going to be a long week for everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have something... _special..._ planned for next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that's it for the prologue! I've already written the others, I just have to convert them to the right format. And, if you are wondering, yes the narrator is one of the original characters, but I wouldn't think too much about it. It won't be too important right now at the beginning.


End file.
